Talk:Cleondra Carter/@comment-173.215.214.225-20120513201455
plzz come to me wikia http://thebadgirlsclubbgc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity February 13 by Texas SweetheartReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.45.152.132hate it March 25 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Love it! Don't b a fucking h8ter! March 28 by A Wikia contributor *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Just so u know...Unappreciated Swagger! R u friends w Mindlessbehaviorfangirl? Do u know her? She is really mouthy...hard 2 believe that she is 13 cuz she talks like a gangster! So, no need to defend her, sweetheart! I'll deal w her! So stay out of this! Thanks! January 23 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:Texas_Sweetheartlol i agree February 1 by Texas Sweetheart **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118About Mindlessbehaviorfangirl being a bitch? February 1 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:Texas_Sweetheartyes February 4 by Texas Sweetheart **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Texas Sweetheart, check out these other Teen Moms: Maci, Catelynn, Farrah, and Amber from Teen Mom. Teen Mom 2: Chelsea, Leah, Kailyn, and Jenelle. February 6 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.45.152.132i agree with yall i hate Mindlessbehaviorfangirl March 25 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Yay! I agree with the person who said that he or she hates mindlessbehaviorfangirl! Thumbs up! April 3 by A Wikia contributor *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:Unappreciated_SwaggerOkay please leave that girl alnoe. she is a bitch but can u just be the gigger person and leave that 13 year old girl alone January 21 by Unappreciated SwaggerReply *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Sorry, Mindlessbehaviorfangirl...NOT! January 7 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Wow, good thing that I don't have to use my screen name 4 this website cuz I WON"T get in trouble...if i use my screen name, i will get in trouble. It's ashame that Mindlessbehaviorfangirl used hers cuz i bet she got in trouble. That's what u get for using ur screen name and harassing me! January 7 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Wow, mindlessbehaviorfangirl must be pissed at someone's mean comments! How old is she anyway? December 28, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlyes i really am angey because ppl online tlk stuff and im 13 December 28, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Ooooh, I'm mindlessbehaviorfangirl! I'm a hoe! I'm a bitch! Grow the fuck up! December 27, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlcalm yo ass down and take a fucking seat December 28, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Wow! 13? I don't give a damn if u have a facebook status! And hard to believe ur 13, cuz u act like a toilet mouth!!!!! I bet u get in trouble w other girls who think ur tough....I don't need to b dealin' w a 13 year old bitch! And u love using the word "HOE!" Please, I'm older than u, so shut up, 13 yr old trash talker! (you)! January 1 by A Wikia contributor *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Did mindlessbehaviorfangirl suddenly get a pair of balls to get off the Internet? I like JenJanex better cuz she didn't have an attitude and I really wish that someone else (other than this mindlessbehaviorfangirl piece of shit) could work on this website cuz mindlessbehavior apparently is 2 fucking big 4 her damn britches! She's the BITCH! Yeah! Did I fucking stutter? No, I most certainly did not fucking stutter! Good bye, Mindlessbehaviorfangirl aka BITCH! December 24, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlbitch you dont have to like me cuz i dont like you either December 27, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Yeah! What's up, Mindlessbehaviorfangirl? AKA BITCH! Peace, hoe! Clam ur nastyass down and take a motherfucking seat, BITCH! December 27, 2011 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirllol bitch plz you can call me a bitch all you want you dont faze me hoe December 28, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Ur pathetic, mindlessbehaviorfangirl, get the hell off the Internet, BITCH! Fuck u and ur dumass comments! December 16, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlbitch clam yo ass down and take a motherfuckin seat December 27, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118LOL! Hahahahahahahaha! Get a life! December 27, 2011 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118FYI, I don't fucking like u, BITCH! December 27, 2011 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlim not a facebook status you dont have to like me bitch lol yo dumb ass December 28, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118How old r u, mindlessbehavior fangirl? December 16, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlBitch im yo momma age hoe ass bitch December 27, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Who the hell r u? Santa Claus? January 1 by A Wikia contributor *http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Ur daughter's name is Kylee Sue? I almost had a heart attack when i heard u were gonna name ur daughter Kylee! November 6, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirllol but thats mean bitch December 7, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Ur a bitch, MindlessBehavior Fangirl! U R A BITCH! December 11, 2011 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlbitch dont play with me December 15, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.35.9.118Who the fuck likes ur nastyass anyway? I'm guessing BITCH is ur favorite word, huh? Ur a hoe, Mindlessbehaviorfangirl! I thought u got off the Internet cuz u got in trouble for ur nastyass coments! I'm actually laughing at ur comments! LOL! BITCH! December 27, 2011 by A Wikia contributor **http://mtvmoms.wikia.com/wiki/User:MindlessBehavior_fangirlBitch is my fav word wow you learned something new haha. i didnt know i was a hoe but good to know bitch December 28, 2011 by MindlessBehavior fangirl